Reading Harry Potter and Percy Jackson
by crazygurlwithfandomobsessions
Summary: Previously Reading Harry Potter. I'm adding that onto Reading the goblet of fire. Nine demigods and nine wizards read the PJO and HP series. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter was flying one day with Ron, Ginny, George and Percy Weasley. They had just come out of a war two months ago, and George had lost his twin brother. He was grieving still, but he was getting better. Hermione Granger, their friend, had come outside to tell them that it was time for dinner when they disappeared in a flash of light.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his manor with his mother, his father having gotten the Dementor's kiss after the war. He and his mother had escaped Azkaban, and for that he was grateful. He was about to go and see his friend Daphne Greengrass when he disappeared in a flash of light.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were just talking at Luna's house when the subject of the war was brought up. They hung their heads and sat in silence thinking about those that had died and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Connor and Travis Stoll, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood and Tyson were having out in the Poseidon cabin, talking and catching up with each other. They had all been away since the war. Nico had been with his father, Hades, Thalia had just quit the Hunters, Grover had been doing Lord of the Wild stuff, Annabeth was with her father and stepmother, Rachel hag been with her dad, Travis and Connor were at camp, Percy was with his mom and Paul and Tyson was in Poseidon's palace. They were laughing at a memory of Nico and Percy when, you guessed it, they disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Meeting each other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

Nico

The first thing I noticed when I opened his eyes was that me and my friends had company. Nine people, I noticed. One looked like Percy, one had brown hair and eyes, four had red hair, two had blond hair, though different shades and there was a boy with short brown hair. I glanced at Percy, silently asking whether or not they should attack. Percy signaled no.

"Who are you?" Hermione blurted out. "Who are you?" Annabeth retorted. "Its not exactly like we know you, is it?" I grinned. Trust Annabeth to think logically. I suppose that's what happens when you befriend a daughter of Athena.

She looked at the Percy replica the same way I did. He must be the leader. He shook his head slightly, but they all seemed tense. Finally,I decided to kinda get everyone getting to know each other. "'Sup, my name's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, unofficial ghost king and older than I look." The rest of my friends looked shocked, usually I am not talkative, well, lately I'm not. Look back to when I was ten, enough said. The blonde boy spoke up, though hesitantly, looking cautiously at the other eight. "I'm Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater." I couldn't help it, I laughed. Eat Death, how can you eat Thatanos? I looked at the rest of them. The people I didn't know looked confused apart from one of the ginger boys, who looked angry, whilst all those that know were holding their stomachs, and turning red from laughing. The one that looks angry started to shout. "Harry, they're obviously dark wizards or Death Eaters!" That set us off again. "Eat... Thatanos... Oh my gods... I'm going to die." I managed to say between laughs.


	3. Nico's girlfriend My bro is growing up

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Hermione

I stared at the dark eyed boy in shock. Why is he laughing? There is no such thing as Hades, and who's Thatanos? (A/N: It killed me writing that sentence, Hades is my favourite god.㈶6 :'( )He must be a Death Eater, but why are all of them laughing? "Anyway, enough about eating my dad's friends. Where are we, and who are you? The boy looked at the Harry look a like. "'Kay, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." "All titles, Seaweed Brain." The dark haired boy, Nico I think he said, said. (Oh wow, really). "Fine, Neeks." "Don't call me that, Kelp head!"

"Whatever. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Hero of Camp Half blood, bearer of the sky, bearer of the curse of Achilles, returner of Zeus' master bolt, saviour of Artemis, finder if the Labyrinth." Me and my friends and Malfoy gaped at him. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, bearer of the sky." A blonde, grey eyed girl said, smiling at Percy Jackson. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, ex Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis." The punk girl said, her electric blue eyes seemed to have lightning reflecting in them. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, mortal." A redhead states. "What's a mortal?" Ron asks. "A person with no godly blood." Wow. "Travis-" "And Connor-" "Stoll. sons-" "of Hermes." Two sandy hair boys with mischievous grins. They remind me of Fred and George. "Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, satyr." A boy with  
curly brown hair and a beard said, kicking off his shoes. I gasped. Instead of feet he had cloven hooves. "I'm half goat." He said. Oh. That explains the hooves. Next was a very tall boy. "Hello, I'm Tyson, son of Poseidon and I'm a Cyclops." He said in a little boy voice. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm seven!" He replied. Huh?

"Why don't you lot introduce yourselves now. Starting with the leader. That's Percy for us, not me, BTW. I was just trying to get us started." Harry started. "I'm Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding world, ex captain of the Gryffindor team." They looked at each other with confused expressions. I'm surprised that they didn't know who Harry was. My turn. "I'm Hermione Granger. A part of the Golden Trio, smartest witch of the age." "So there's another Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth smacked him. Suddenly, a guy with a very dark aura appeared out of the shadows. ."


	4. Uh Oh, Cas is pissed

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Hades (bet you didn't see that one coming)

I viewed the introduction of the boy, Harry Potter, and the girl, Hermione Granger before stepping from the shadows, Cassie, Nico's girlfriend, with me. "Nice to see you Nico." I say. He glances up, before running up to me. "Dad, what are you doing here?" He asks. "What, is a god not allowed to see their children?" You see, Zeus lifted the ancient laws after the battle, clearly understanding that it might not of happened if we had been able to interact with our children. My little brother has got some common sense. "Didn't say that. What's up?" He replies. "Zeus is up Nico, surely you no that by now." I say, a smile finding it's way onto my face. "I know dad. Have you heard from Cassie? She's likely to kill us when she realizes that we're gone." "I have heard from Cas, she's right here." I reply, smirking. "NICOLAS THATANOS DI ANGELO, PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON, RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE, GROVER UNDERWOOD, CONNOR AND TRAVIS HERMES STOLL, ANNABETH HERMIONE CHASE, THALIA JAZMINE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO ABANDON ME, AT LEAST TELL ME BEFORE DOING SO,SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!" and Cas let rip. I feel sorry for them. "I WAS WORRIED SICK! I WAS NEAR HYSTERICAL WHEN I IMED HADES! NEXT TIME I WONT GO EASY ON YOU!" she shouted, and she stalked over to Nico and slapped him in the face. Ouch! Never anger a woman, their slaps hurt. And yes, unfortunately I speak from experience.


	5. It's raining books

**_A/N_**

 **Hey guys long time no see. Please don't kill me. I've had a really hectic year but I got a laptop for Christmas (today:)) so I'm going to update at least once a week. Don't worry I'm going to keep up with my stories. you will have noticed that i have deleted loads of my stories. this is because there were so many stories that i have lost interest in over the year or so i was gone. But now I am back and ready to finish my stories so i can make up for this past year. so without further ado, here is the chapter!**

 **Harry POV**

I have no idea what the hell just happened? Hermione had just introduced herself to these children of Greek gods, don't look so surprised, I went to a muggle school before Hogwarts. We learnt about it one term and I decided to get some extra info. I can remember the name Poseidon anywhere, and the Percy guy said he was his son, so I'm going to expect some water powers soon. But back to the point. After Percy said there was another Annabeth, there a guy with a very dark aura appeared from the shadows. He looked a lot like Nico, but without the olive skin. When Nico referred to him as dad I knew this was Hades, the god of the Underworld. Evidently Hermione recognised him as well as she gave an almost inaudible gasped. She turned to me and gave me a look saying _do you know who he is?_ I nodded and turned to back to the interaction. A girl appears from behind Hades and started shouting "NICOLAS THATANOS DI ANGELO, PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON, RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE, GROVER UNDERWOOD, CONNOR AND TRAVIS HERMES STOLL, ANNABETH HERMIONE CHASE, THALIA JAZMINE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO ABANDON ME, AT LEAST TELL ME BEFORE DOING SO, SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME!" She was slightly taller than me, and at least two inches shorter than Nico, one of her many friends. He looked apprehensive and I didn't blame him, as she slapped him two seconds later. Everyone flinched. As if by magic she smiled and hugged Nico, and I felt my jaw drop by her actions. Percy and his friends acted as if this was normal, but my friends looked shocked at her behaviour.

 **Cassie POV**

Well, that was fun. After thoroughly scaring the living daylights out of the people whose name's I don't know, I asked Percy what they were doing here. He had just said I don't know when a book fell on his head. Stifling laughter, I ventured forward and picked up the book. On the front cover it said: Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I looked from Percy to the book and back again. Then I gave it to him. "Hey Perce, look at this. It has your name on it." He looked at it whilst an incredulous look spread across his features. "What the Hades?" I shrugged and turned back to the others. "The book's called Percy Jackson and the lightning thief."


	6. chapter 1 part 1

**Percy POV**

The looks on everyone's faces were all confused. Well, apart from Hades. "Oh yes. I forgot about that. Zeus blessed a mortal man by the name of Rick Riordan to write stories about demigod's adventures. I guess he chose to write about yours Percy."

There was a flash of light and a boy appeared. "Seamus." Harry said grinning. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Neville, Luna, Malfoy." "OK, seeing as we have Seamus here let's introduce ourselves. Lord hades, why don't you go first." He nodded. "I'm Hades, Lord of the Underworld and God of riches and the dead." Cassie decided to go next. "I'm Cassie Gomez – Diaz." Followed by Nico, me, Annabeth, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Thalia, Grover and Tyson.

"I'm guessing we need to read the book, so who wants to go first?" Annabeth raised her hand and I tossed the book to her.

 _ **Chapter One I accidently vaporize my pre algebra teacher**_

"How in the world did you manage that?" Hermione asked curiously. I shrugged.

 _ **Look, I didn't want to be a halfblood. If your reading this book because you think you might be one, my advice is close this book right now.**_

Travis reached over and closed the book. Annabeth glared at him. He gulped audibly and turned away. She continued.

 _ **Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**_

Hermione looked scandalized.

 _ **Being a halfblood is dangerous. Its scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**_

 _ **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think this is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.**_

Hades had a guilty look on his face.

 _ **But if you recognize yourself in these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, its only a matter of time before they'll sense it too, and they'll come for you.**_

"Morbid!" someone sang.

 _ **Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

 _ **My name is percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**_

 _ **Am I a troubled kid?**_

"Yes!" all my friends yelled. "jeez, thanks guys."

 _ **Yeah. You could say that.**_

 _ **I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last may, when our sixth grade class took a field trip to manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Rome stuff.**_

"Sounds amazing." Annabeth and Hermione breathed together.

 _ **I know – it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**_

 _ **Mr Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think hed be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't send me to sleep.**_

"You slept in class?" Annabeth looked really pissed. Uh oh.


	7. I'm sorry this isn't an update

Hello guys. I'm sorry this isn't an update but I will be posting another chapter hopefully in the next day or two. I am posting a story on Wattpad, and I just wanted to make sure that anyone who wanted to be in it was in it. All you have to do is return the information below to me in either a PM or in the comments. Thank you for your time.

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend:**

 **Friend group/Clique:**

 **Again guys really sorry this isnt an update. I shall be writing soon.** **My wattpad username is JDbxtch.** **My joint account is Emo_Quartet_**

 **Bye!!**


	8. chapter 1 part 2

**A/N: This was long overdue huh? Since updated my other fanfic I thought I should update this one for Percy's birthday. It is significantly longer than the other chapters, so I hope you enjoy it.**

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. It's just, with my ADHD and dyslexia and the way the teachers make it so boring -"

"Personally, even though I hate the idea of people midding important learning, Percy does have good reason." Hermione said to reassure the blonde demigod.

Annabeth still had a look of disapproval written clearly on her face, but carried on reading.

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"I know, wishful thinking." Poseidon's son muttered under his breath.

 **Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"Percy, what exactly were you aiming for?" The boy in question shrugged.

"Anyway." Annabeth cleared her throat.

 **And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Cue laughter from most. Hermione, whilst thinking it was rather funny, was quite annoyed with the amount of pauses. She was very intrigued by Percy. Noticed by no one, she slipper her wand out of her pocket and summoned the book non-verbally.

Annabeth jumped slightly when the book magically disappeared from her lap. She followed it's path with her eyes to Hermione and scowled at the smart girl in front of her. Hermione ignored the girl and started reading.

 **And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

Before the bookworm could carry on, the Stolls moaned, "But I wanted to hear more." They sighed. She rolled her eyes.

 **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Thalia snorted and started to mutter in a language that wasn't recognised by the witches and wizards present.

 **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly red-headed kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover, in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

The room burst into noise.

"Peanut butter!" "I am ashamed to have red hair." "Why with ketchup. Just why?" We're a few of the many complaints. Apart from the shout of peanut butter. That was Tyson

"Silence!" Hades roared.

The command was obeyed almost instantly. Hades looked at each person individually, and motioned for Hermione to carry on.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

Grover glared at Percy the entire was through the description. The other demigod felt slightly worried for their own descriptions to come up later in the books.

 **He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

Grover looked sheepishly at his feet before Thalia reached our and smacked him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his head. "Blowing your cover." She replied, smirk on her face.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death -**

"What???!?!?! Percy, how could you not tell anyone this? And Grover, you were his protector! Why did he get death threats from mortals?!

"Wise girl, let Hermione keep reading. She hasn't finished yet." He turned to the girl and motioned for her to proceed with the reading. She obliged.

 **by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

I'm going to kill her,' I mumbled.

The children of the gods nodded; agreeing with Percy whole-heartedly.

 **Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's okay. I like peanut butter.' He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. 'That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. 'You're already on probation,' he reminded me. 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.' Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Everyone glanced at Percy worriedly.

Meanwhile, Hades was thinking. It took a while before he realised who Percy had gotten on the wrong side of and gulped quietly, suddenly very glad that Poseidon wasn't around.

 **Mr Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

 **He gathered us around a four-metre-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Hades looked at Nico, trying to decipher whether or not he had realised who she was, but his son was listening intently. The lord of the underworld turned back to the reading.

 **Mrs Dodds was this little maths teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

"What's a Harley?" Ron asked. The purebloods were confused by the term they hadn't heard before.

"A Harley is a type of motorcycle. A motorcycle is what Muggles use to transport themselves. It is probably the equivalent of broom without flying in the muggle world."

The purebloods had a slightly better understanding of the word.

 **She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last maths teacher had** **a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say,** **"Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Ouch Percy, Grover. Sucked to be you guys."

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old maths workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs Dodds was human. He looked at me real serious and said, 'You're absolutely right.'**

The demigods glared at Grover for almost blowing his cover again.

 **Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, 'Will you shut up ?' It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"It always does, doesn't it?" Harry asked. Percy nodded.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped his story.**

 **'Mr Jackson,' he said, 'did you have a comment?' My face was totally red. I said, 'No, sir.'**

 **Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. 'Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?'** **I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.** "You did?" The sea demigod nodded in confirmation. **'That's Kronos eating his kids, right?'**

Hades groaned. _It is always that one, isn't it. Does no one ever look at the other ones?_

 **'Yes,' Mr Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. 'And he did this because…' 'Well…' I racked my brain to remember. 'Kronos was the king god, and –' 'God?' Mr Brunner asked. 'Titan,' I corrected myself. 'And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters –' 'Eeew!' said one of the girls behind me.**

 _Try being there,_ Hades thought, annoyed.

 **'– and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,' I continued, 'and the gods won.' Some snickers from the group.**

"What is wrong with them? He got the answer right." Harry said. They all shrugged.

 **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, 'Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids".''And why, Mr Jackson,' Brunner said, 'to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?'**

"Busted!" Travis sang. Hermione smirked.

 **'Busted,' Grover muttered.**

Everyone laughed at the similarity between the now red Stoll and Grover.

 **'Shut up,' Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got in trouble, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 _"Is Mr Brunner Chiron?"_ Annabeth whispered in Greek.

The demigods leaned in closer. _"Yeah,he is."_ Grover said back to her.

The wizards stared at them.

"What language is that?" Ron asked them.

"Greek." was the reply.

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. 'I don't know, sir.' 'I see.' Mr Brunner looked disappointed. 'Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch.'**

Draco snorted. _Happy note? You wish. The old man is almost as delusional as Dumbledore was._

 **'Mrs Dodds, would you lead us back outside?'** **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr Brunner said, 'Mr Jackson.' I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned towards Mr Brunner. 'Sir?'** **Mr Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.** **'You must learn the answer to my question,' Mr Brunner told me.** **'About the Titans?' 'About real life. And how your studies apply to it.'** **'Oh.'**

"Percy's answer to everything." Cassie said.

Everyone jumped, not remembering that she was there with them as well.

 **'What you learn from me,' he said, 'is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.' I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Romanarmour and shouted: 'What ho!' and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life.**

"What is dyslexia and what is attention deficit disorder? And what's a C-?" Ginny asked, a confused look on her face.

"Dyslexia is a learning disorder where words jumble themselves up when someone tries to read them. Attention Deficit Disorder is a psychological disorder characterized by a constant hyperactivity." Hermione replied, sounding as usual as if she swallowed a dictionary.

"And a C- is a very low passing grade in the mortal world." Nico said from the corner he was sitting in next to Cassie.

 **No – he didn't expect me to be as good ; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 _Knowing Chiron he probably was_ , Grover sighed sadly.

 **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas** **. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Were Poseidon and Zeus fighting or something?" Neville asked. No one replied to him.

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's bag, and, of course, Mrs Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school – the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 **'Detention?' Grover asked. 'Nah,' I said. 'Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean – I'm not a genius.' Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, 'Can I have your apple?'**

They all smirked at him whilst he blushed.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Percy's mom is so cool. She makes blue cookies and blue cake and she brings sweets home." Nico said excitedly.

 _Blue cookies? That is so weird._ Ron thought. _Why would anyone in their right mind eat a blue cookie?_ He shook his head, looking oddly at Nico.

 **She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

 **Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

 **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends – I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists – and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

 **'Oops.'**

 **She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody hadspray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool. The school counsellor had told me a million times, 'Count to ten, get control of your temper.'**

 **But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, 'Percy pushed me!'**

 **Mrs Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering:**

 **'Did you see –'**

 **'– the water –'**

 **'– like it grabbed her –'**

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

 **'Now, honey –' 'I know,' I grumbled. 'A month erasing textbooks.'**

"Percy. You don't say your punishment. That's how you get in even more trouble." The Stolls exclaimed together.

 **That wasn't the right thing to say. 'Come with me,' Mrs Dodds said. 'Wait!' Grover yelped. 'It was me. I pushed her.' I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. 'I don't think so, Mr Underwood,' she said. 'But –' 'You – will – stay – here.' Grover looked at me desperately. 'It's okay, man,' I told him. 'Thanks for trying.' 'Honey,' Mrs Dodds barked at me. ' Now. ' Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare -**

Connor shivered."You do not want to see Percy's glare it's scary."

 **then turned to face Mrs Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at meto come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counsellor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs Dodds.**

 **Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

 **Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

 _That is bad. That is very bad._ Tyson thought to himself, worried for his brother.

 **Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

"She probably did Percy."

 **'You've been giving us problems, honey,' she said. I did the safe thing.**

"Percy did the safe thing? That is not something you see everyday." Thalia laughed.

 **I said, 'Yes, ma'am.' She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. 'Did you really think you would get away with it?' The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Everyone groaned at the words.

 **I said, 'I'll – I'll try harder, ma'am.' Thunder shook the building. 'We are not fools, Percy Jackson,' Mrs Dodds said. 'It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.' I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

The tension in the air lifted as everyone laughed at what had been said.

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Hermione interrupted herself. "There is nothing wrong with reading Percy. It broadens your vocabulary." Then she went back to reading.

 **'Well?' she demanded. 'Ma'am, I don't…' 'Your time is up,' she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Dad," Nico said turning around. "Please tell me that you did not send fury after him because he was born."

Hades shook his head. "Not for that reason. It should come up later in the book."

 **Then things got even stranger. Mr Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. 'What ho, Percy!' he shouted,and tossed the pen through the air.**

"And how exactly is a pen going to help?" George spoke for the first time.

Percy took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. A celestial bronze sword emerged from it. The wizards gaped at the sword.

"H- how?" Neville stuttered.

Percy shrugged, and Hermione carried on with the story.

 **Mrs Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen any more. It was a sword – Mr Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

 **Mrs Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

 _I don't blame him,_ Harry thought. _I probably would have dropped the sword._

 **She snarled, 'Die, honey!' And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"That's creepy." Seamus said, shivering.

They all nodded in agreement.

 **I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen my hand. Mr Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Everyone looked at Percy strangely.

 **Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, 'I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt.'**

"Who is that?" Many of the people in the room mumbled.

 **I said, 'Who?' 'Our teacher. Duh!' I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was. He said, 'Who?' But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Grover, you need to learn how to lie." The satyr blushed and looked down and his feet.

 **'Not funny, man,' I told him. 'This is serious.' Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. 'Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr Jackson.' I handed it over. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. 'Sir,' I said, 'where's Mrs Dodds?' He stared at me blankly. 'Who?' 'The other chaperone. MrsDodds. The maths teacher.' He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. 'Percy, there is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?'**


End file.
